


Three's a Splash

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Multi, Pool Sex, Smut, Snark, Swimming, Threesome - F/F/M, Underwater Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Imprisoned in a tropical paradise, Hermione and Natasha decide to take advantage of their luxurious pool. After a bit of convincing, Loki joins his lovers. As it turns out a two person raft is not meant for three, forcing them to embrace the situation. In the end, none of them seem to mind.





	Three's a Splash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrnobella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [OffTheBeatenPath](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/OffTheBeatenPath) collection. 



> Many thanks to my beta, GaeilgeRua for her help! Also, blah blah blah...normal disclaimer that I own nothing and make no money from this. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Loki, Hermione & Natasha have a pool! They also have a floaty that is only big enough for two. Loki doesn’t want to get his hair wet, so he gets on it and Hermione wants a tan, so she’s there too. Natasha wants to swim and does, but gets jealous because she wants to join her lovers. Natasha decides to joins them, but Loki and Hermione know her attempt to get on the floaty will fail. The attempt ends with everyone in the water following a big splash. Loki gets mad about his hair and Hermione and Natasha laugh it off. 
> 
> Kinks: Threesome, Pool Sex, Playful Banter  
> Squicks: Scat, Urine, Pedophilia  
> Additional Notes: All characters are of age. This can be as smutty and/or as fluffy as you want it to be.

"Absolutely not."

"Come on, Loki. What's the point of being on house arrest in a  _tropical_  paradise if you're not going to bother enjoying the few luxuries we have?" Hermione whined as she sat at the kitchen island where Loki was glaring at the remnants of his breakfast. Watching as her fellow inmate stabbed angrily at his scrambled eggs, Hermione smiled brightly before continuing on. "It could be worse. We could be banished to Antarctica."

"No," Natasha interjected as she finished washing the frying pan and set it on the rack to dry. "We'd never be sent somewhere so remote. You're Fury and Kingsley's 'Golden Girl'. They'd never send you someplace like that." She arched an eyebrow as if daring Hermione to deny the accusation.

Crossing her arms, Hermione exhaled in a huff. "Well, if you two hadn't  _lied_  about our last mission, we wouldn't be on house arrest to begin with." Hermione smirked as both Nat and Loki shared a guilty look. "That's what I thought. Now, go put on your swimsuits and meet me outside."

With that said, Hermione hopped from the stool and sashayed towards the backdoor. She knew the eyes of her companions were on her so she made sure her hips swayed just a tad bit more than usual. When she heard movement, she knew her tactic paid off. Without turning to peek, she threw open the glass door and stepped out onto the sunny patio. Sighing, she tipped her face to soak up a bit of the Caribbean sunshine. She wasn't lying—they really could have been sent someplace far worse than here.

When they were first sent here, Hermione was so furious with her lovers that she'd locked herself in a separate bedroom for nearly three weeks. When the loneliness finally became too much, and she realized she was just as much at fault as the other two, she decided to embrace the situation. Now, she spent her days reading in the beach house's library or lounging by the pool. Unfortunately, Loki and Natasha never seemed to want to join her. It was as if they were afraid she was still furious. Today she would have to show them that it was alright, that she no longer harbored any anger.

It's not like she could have stopped Tony from being sucked into the Bifrost anyway.

Cringing, Hermione headed toward the lounge chairs and kicked off her flip-flops.  _They'd find Tony eventually_ … Hermione mused as she adjusted the straps on her pink bikini. Thor and Stephen Strange were out there searching the universe for Iron Man this very moment. And when he was found, Loki, Nat, and herself would be allowed back on the team. Probably. Until then, she would just have to make the best of their sentence.

While she waited on Loki and Nat, Hermione headed over to the large in-ground pool that took up most of the backyard of their seaside manse. Testing the water with her toes, she determined it to be warm enough and lowered herself until she was sitting comfortably on the ledge, legs dangling in the crystal clear water. Kicking her feet, she watched the ripples fracture the surface of the pool as the sun warmed her skin. After a few more moments, she heard a commotion behind her. Grinning, Hermione watched as Natasha tried to tug Loki through the open door.

"Come on you stubborn jerk," Natasha grunted, each word accompanying a tug. Loki held fast to the doorframe, refusing to budge. "You're going to come out here and put some color to your pale skin! You're already in your swim trunks. Just let it happen!"

"I'm not meant to be in the sun. I'm a Frost Giant, in case you've forgotten," Loki drawled, voice hovering between irritation and panic. He met Hermione's amused stare over Nat's shoulder and sent her a narrow-eyed glare. "I will burn to a crisp."

"That's what sunscreen is for," Natasha grumbled, finally freeing the door of Loki. "I'm sure Hermione has a giant bottle for your ghostly self." She gave Hermione a questioning look which was answered when the witch pointed at the lounge chairs. Three towels and a bottle of sunscreen sat waiting.

Reluctantly, Loki followed Natasha toward the lounges. He observed as she picked up the bottle and squirted some of the coconut-smelling substance into her palm. "Come here, Frosty One," she teased, beckoning with a single finger.

Rolling his eyes, Loki obeyed, stepping forward so that he was in front of the former assassin. She gave him a toothy grin and then planted a glob of the sunscreen right on the tip of his nose, sending Hermione into peals of laughter. "You will stop that laughing or I will turn that entire pool to ice," he threatened with a glare in her direction.

"Sorry," Hermione tried to apologize through her giggles as she pulled herself up from the side of the pool to join her companions. "It was just too perfect. And you're face—priceless." Reaching for the sunscreen, she tipped her head in amused curiosity. "Need some help, Nat?"

"Do you see this ghost? It could take all day to cover his luminescent skin."

"Too right."

"I'm standing right here, in case you have forgotten," Loki groused, irritated at the way the ladies were grinning at each other. "Get on with it before I grow tired of your antics and return inside where there is perpetual conditioning of the air."

Smoothing in the sunscreen she'd applied to his face, Natasha rolled her eyes. "It's called air conditioning, Loki. A.C. for short. Do you always have to make everything sound so ridiculously fancy?" She was careful to make sure she covered his pale ears and even his chin so he would not burn in weird places.

Loki wanted to reply with venom, but he was too distracted by the way Hermione was currently using her delicate hands to smooth sunscreen over the muscles in his back. Occasionally, her hands would slide around to the front of him, eliciting little chills of desire. Somehow, he managed to keep his growing arousal to himself, knowing that the females wouldn't approve of his cravings after putting so much effort into lathering him up for a swim in the insipid pool. When, at last, Hermione moved onto the backs of his legs, he finally was able to find his voice.

"Must  _you_  always find something against what I have to say?" He quirked an eyebrow, unaware that it had a smudge of sunscreen on it.

Natasha was unable to keep a straight face and actually cracked a laugh, much to Loki's irritation. "You know I do," she admitted, grabbing the bottle and adding some of the goop to Loki chest. He squirmed at the coldness of it which only caused her grin to grow. "Hold still. We're almost finished."

If Loki thought Hermione's ministrations were distracting, it was nothing compared to Natasha as she smoothed the sunscreen over his arms and chest. She wasn't as coy as Hermione, allowing her fingertips to linger over his pecs and even lower at the top of his ridiculous swim trunks. At this point Loki was fully prepared to forego the swimwear altogether and just bathe in the water fully nude. After all, it had been ages since they'd been intimate together. He would have to rectify that today.

As if reading his mind, Natasha's bright, green eyes met his as she finished applying the sunscreen. As she stepped away, Loki watched the smirk form on her lips as she began putting the sunscreen on herself. From behind, Hermione placed a kiss upon his temple and took the bottle from Natasha as it was handed to her. "Perhaps you two would allow me to aid you in the application of your sunscreen as well? I wish to reciprocate the kind gesture."

Hermione snorted, "Sure you would." She met Nat's face and they shared a private grin. "But I think we've got this covered."

And then, much to the delight and disappointment of Loki, the two women began to apply the sunscreen to each other. He let out a frustrated sigh as he watched their hands smooth over one another, coating their skin entirely. When he was about to lose his mind with desire, they stopped. Nat tossed the bottle onto the lounge chair and gave him a wink before turning and dashing for the pool. He and Hermione watched as she lithely dove into the water, the surface barely rippling in her wake.

"Wow," Hermione breathed, stepping to stand next to him. "Someone should tell the Russian swim team about her." Tipping her head, she smiled warmly at Loki, enjoying the bewildered look he gave her in return. "Never mind. Do you want to swim, or we can float on the raft I found in the pool shed?"

"What sort of raft," Loki inquired, slightly distracted as Natasha broke the surface of the water, her body glistening in the sunlight.

Watching as Loki became distracted by the beauty that was Natasha, she took his hand and guided him over to the other side of the pool where she'd had to manually blow up the raft earlier that morning. Having her wand taken away was a hindrance, but she was thankful to have grown up as a Muggle. Smiling brightly, she gestured toward the bright yellow raft, enjoying the look of disgust he threw at it.

"It's a pineapple."

"It's fantastic," Hermione countered, grabbing the raft and carrying it toward the side of the pool where the water was a bit shallower. "I want to tan, and this is big enough for the both of us."

"Are you certain of that, Hermione?" Loki gave the raft a wary glance as she let it drop on top of the water. He didn't miss the mischievous grin Natasha shot their way from where she was treading water. "I'm not sure we should trust it to hold the both of us."

"It was labeled as a two person raft. Now, get in the water." As she said this, she crouched down and eased into the cool pool. She stood in the shallow water staring up expectantly at Loki, watching as he didn't nothing but glower at her and the raft. "What's wrong? Why aren't you getting in the pool?" She asked after a moment of awkward silence while Nat swam over to join her.

"I do not wish to get my hair wet. This water smells of chemicals," Loki explained, not getting in the pool but still moving to sit at the edge, his long legs testing the waters.

"It's the chlorine, and it's perfectly fine for your hair to get wet as long as you wash it afterward." Natasha somehow refrained from rolling her eyes this time, instead letting a playful smile grow on her face. "We can put you hair into a man-bun, if you'd prefer?" She joked as she sent a few splashes towards her lover. "That will definitely keep your hair from getting damp."

"Stop that!" Loki demanded, shielding his face and hair from her water attack. "No, you may not affix my hair into a man-bun. Those are absolutely ridiculous. I refuse to have my hair tainted by that madness."

"Bucky used to let me put his into a man-bun all the time," Nat fake whispered to Hermione, who simply shook her head as she hopped up onto the raft.

"Perhaps that is why you and he are no longer an item," Loki hissed back in reply, eyes narrowed as she referenced her previous lover. After all, Loki did not like to share. He considered Hermione and Natasha his and no one else's; it would take a war of epic proportions for him to break their ties. Or, if they asked. He cared enough for them to take their views into consideration, he supposed.

"He may have a point," Hermione said with a laugh, accepting the splash Natasha sent her way in retribution."

"Sometimes I can't stand the two of you."

"We know," Hermione and Loki replied in unison, sharing a secret grin.

"Look," Hermione pointed out, gesturing to the messy bun she wore that was barely containing her curls. "I managed to get on the raft without getting  _my_  massive hair wet. I'm sure you can do the same. Nat," she added, "Will you hold it steady while he climbs on?"

"Of course!" When Loki opened his mouth, probably to accuse her of sabotage, she flicked water at him again. "And I even promise not to tip it on purpose. We don't want Elsa over here sending us into an eternal winter for the rest of our imprisonment."

Narrowed eyes watched suspiciously as she took hold of the pineapple-shaped raft and brought it to the side of the pool. Dropping into the water, Loki waded over toward the ridiculous pool accompaniment. Both women watched him with excitement shining in their eyes as he grabbed hold of the edge and jumped up. He felt it wobble, but Natasha held it steady. With a sigh of relief, Loki settled onto his stomach, his body stretched out next to Hermione. She was on her back, head tipped to the side to smile at him.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Hermione whispered, reaching out and tucking his hair behind an ear. "Now, we can relax and get a tan while we're at it."

"This is far more comfortable than I anticipated." Loki admitted, adjusting just a tad more so his feet were dangling in the pool.

"Good to hear," Natasha told him before disappearing under the water for moment. When she reemerged, she shook the water from her face and pushed the raft out of her way. "I'm going to do some laps while you two sunbathe. Don't forget to roll over from time to time!" She teased with a wink before beginning her swim and leaving her lovers alone.

* * *

 

After some time, Nat finished her laps and settled in the shallow end where she could sit and still remain in the water. She watched as Loki and Hermione's raft floated about the pool. Occasionally, the two would whisper to each other, laughing or smiling gently. An unnecessary jealousy began to bubble just under the surface of her skin, and she decided she too wanted to lay on the raft with her lovers. She wanted to know what they were talking about and be part of the simple intimacy they were sharing. It'd been far too long since the three of them did anything more than bicker.

Kicking off, Natasha easily swam out to the pineapple raft, her body barely making a sound as it eased through the water. She snuck up on the pair, who appeared to be dozing in the late morning sunshine. Reaching out with one finger, she poked both of their heads in turn, earning her a disgruntled moan. Laughing, Nat put her face where both of them could see her more easily.

"I'm bored with swimming. Let me on the raft with you," she all but demanded, pouting playfully.

"It's a two person raft, Natasha," Hermione explained with a frown. Moving onto her stomach so she could see Nat more easily, she added, "I saw a few more rafts in the pool shed if you wanted to grab one of those. They don't take too long to blow up."

"I'm small enough, I think. There's no reason I can't fit on the other side of Loki." Arching one eyebrow, Natasha swam to Loki's side and prodded him in the side. "Budge up, will ya? I'm going to get on there."

"Absolutely not, Natasha—" Loki began, a panicky look in his eyes, but it was too late. With one hard kick off the bottom of the pool, Natasha surged upward onto the raft. He grabbed for her waist, immediately wanting to aid her, but it was most definitely the wrong thing to do.

The pineapple raft wobbled precariously as the water sloshed underneath. Two pairs of green eyes met brown and then the entire raft flipped over, sending the three of them into the pool with a giant splash! Arms and legs tangled underwater as they frantically attempted to right themselves and return to the surface.

Loki was the first to come up for air, gasping as the warm sun hit his cool skin. Shaking the water and tangled locks of his dark hair from his face, he quickly glanced around to find Hermione and Natasha still under the water. Nat was next to reappear, obviously having kicked off the bottom to get to the surface so she could breathe again. When it became apparent that Hermione was struggling, Loki reached down and grabbed hold of her arm and yanked her to safety. He watched in relief as her face appeared before him, gasping for air. Gently, he swam them through the deep end and towards the shallows where they could easily stand.

Already there, Natasha looped an arm around Hermione's shoulders to aid Loki. Together, they were able to steady their companion. Quiet descended around them, the water stilling as their chaotic tumble into the pool was forgotten. They were all breathing heavily, the exertion unexpected. At the far end of the pool, the pineapple shaped raft floated upside down now, also forgotten.

Hermione was standing in the shallow water, chest heaving and her face entirely covered by her sodden, tangled curls. Somehow, they'd fallen out of the loose bun she'd worn earlier. Suddenly worried that she was furious with them for spoiling the easy comfort they'd been sharing, Loki and Natasha shared a look before Loki waded closer to her. Carefully, he wrapped one hand around her neck and used the other to smooth the hair from her face. Wide, brown eyes were revealed, rendering Loki speechless for the moment.

"Are you alright," he asked gently, his voice barely above a whisper. When she nodded, he swallowed, his fear subsiding. He already felt horrible as it was being the main cause of their current exile; he needed no further remorse added to his conscious at the present. Natasha was probably in the same boat as he, for he heard a relieved sigh escape her lips.

Inhaling sharply, he was suddenly overtaken with a powerful urge to show Hermione how much he appreciated her companionship. Trailing his knuckles down her cheek, his heart swelled as her eyes fluttered closed and she began to tremble. Using both of his large hands, he cupped her face and brought his lips down to taste hers. They were warm compared to his, soft and supple just as he remembered. She melted into his embrace, a quiet moan leaving her as she opened her mouth for him to deepen the kiss.

He did in earnest, his tongue snaking inside the hot cavern. Immediately, her hands slid over the slick muscles of his arms before tangling in his wet locks. She urged him closer, gently pushing at the back of his head. He gave his witch exactly as she wanted, backing them through the water towards the wall of the pool. Once there, he enveloped her body with his, the hardening length of his arousal straining against the swim trunks he wore. She moaned and undulated against his body, showing him how much she needed him right then.

Natasha watched with a smirk, the stirrings of desire beginning to coil low in her belly as her lovers became reacquainted with one another. She would give them a few minutes to begin, knowing they would never exclude her, not really. Besides, she loved to see the way Hermione and Loki were able to awaken each other's most carnal sides with a few heated kisses and simple touches. She'd been brought into their bed long after their relationship took flight, the two of them seeing something in her that she still wasn't sure she saw herself.

As if sensing her train of thoughts, Hermione broke free of the kiss and locked eyes with her. One hand disentangled from Loki's hair and reached out towards Natasha, beckoning her to them. Loki took the opportunity to kiss down the column of Hermione's neck. The ex-assassin joined her lovers quickly, fingers intertwining with Hermione's at the same time she claimed the witch's lips in a searing kiss.  _This_. This feeling of love, of companionship is what she'd been missing all those years and she found it here with these two.

After so many weeks spent in isolation, Loki, Natasha, and Hermione were finally reconnecting with one another. No longer did it appear Hermione harbored any resentment towards the two for their imprisonment, Loki was finally breaking through the wall he'd put up in defense of that, and Natasha was able find comfort in their love once more. In essence, all was well and now they could enjoy each other intimately.

While Natasha and Hermione continued to explore each other's mouths, Loki's fingers slid down Hermione's body, dipping below the surface to divest her of the pink bikini bottoms she was wearing. She whimpered in pleasure as his hand glided up her thigh, massaging the tension from her body as he did so. When his thumb found her swollen clit, she cried out, lips finally breaking free of Natasha's. Two long fingers slipped into her easily, her arousal clearly evident.

Smirking into her neck, Loki felt his cock throb at the sinful sounds leaving her lips. "Yes, love. Relax and let yourself go. Come apart for us." Licking his way back up her neck, he turned his head to level his stare with Natasha, wanting her to help him with his endeavors.

Willingly complying, Natasha kissed Loki briefly before moving to untie the strings holding Hermione's bikini top together. The fabric fell between them, floating away to join her bottoms. Her heated mouth then found one hardened nipple, a hand coming up to massage the other breast. Natasha's tongue swirled around the peak before she sucked it into her mouth. With a start, she realized Loki's other hand had slid down her back to rub her slit through the fabric of her bathing suit. She groaned in approval, grinding into his hands with the same rhythm she noticed Hermione using.

Hermione was clutching at both her lovers, overwhelmed by the flurry of emotions currently evoked within her. Together, they knew exactly how to make her come apart. She knew she wouldn't last if they continued like this, but she wasn't ready for the fun to end just yet. She bit her lip, head falling back against the ledge of the pool as Loki continue fucking her with his fingers, relishing the way he knew exactly how to touch her for just a moment longer. Interrupting him, she pulled him in for another kiss before dragging her hand down his chest until she reached the top of his swim trunks.

Now it was her turn to drive him mad. Tracing the top with a single fingertip, she met his vivid emerald gaze before slipping her hand inside. The heat from his cock was a stark contrast to the chill of the pool, and she loved the way he faltered briefly as she took him in hand. She peered down at Natasha, finding her green eyes burning with desire and adoration. It made her heart swell and gave her an idea. Quickly, she removed Loki of his swimwear and guided him to her core before wrapping both hands around his neck.

Knowing what she wanted, Loki kissed her deeply as he slid forward into her waiting body. They both groaned into the kiss, taking just a moment to appreciate the feeling of fullness before he set a new rhythm. Not wanting Natasha to feel left out, he released Hermione's lips and looked to her only to find she was already undressed and prepared to join in the fun. Extending his hand he took hold of hers and aided her as she slid between them in the pool. With the help of the water, Natasha was able to sit comfortable at the junction of the bodies, each thrust of Loki's cock sliding over her slit deliciously.

With her back to Loki, Natasha relaxed into his body and kissed Hermione hungrily, their tongues fighting for dominance as Loki stimulated them both. His hands slid over their wet bodies, fingers tweaking nipples and massaging breasts and thighs eagerly. The water sloshed around them, accompanied by their hushed panting. In the distance, the sound of the surf could be heard, but it was nothing compared to the rushing tide of their emotions. Lips suckled at Natasha's neck, and she tilted her head to allow the Frost Giant more access to her throat. She knew there would be marks there later, and she trembled as desire shot through her body at the thought.

With Natasha pressed between her and Loki, Hermione was able to enjoy the way the woman's hard body was forced into hers each time Loki pounded into her cunt. The noises she was making as she ground into her were inhuman almost, but they helped surge her toward that glorious ledge she so precariously teetered upon. Nat's hands were braced on the pool edge, making sure she didn't lose purchase, so Hermione kissed her fiercely while Loki sped up his pace. Her orgasm crashed over her like a tidal wave, back arching as both Loki and Nat continue to fuck her. Wave after wave of ecstasy pulsed through her core, making her cry out as she broke away from Natasha's lips.

"Yessss," hissed Loki through clenched teeth as he watched Hermione fall apart. He wanted to join her, but he still had his other lover to take care of first. As Hermione came back into herself, he slowed and then slipped out of her before quickly turning Natasha around in his arms to kiss her deeply. She responded in kind, hands tangling in his hair. Opening his eyes, he smirked as he broke for air. "How long can you hold your breath?" He asked, a mischievous glint in his emerald eyes.

Without saying a word, Natasha inhaled deeply and disappeared beneath the surface. Now it was Loki's turn to use the pool wall to stay afloat. Natasha eagerly took his cock into her mouth, holding the base and also his thigh to help keep herself submerged. She swirled her tongue around the tip and then sucked, hard. His hips jerked forward, clearly enjoying what she was doing, but Hermione, bless her, held him in place. Natasha had no idea what was happening above, but whatever it was, she could tell it was about to help her make Loki shatter into a million pieces.

She continued to fuck him with her mouth until the very last of her breath bubbled from her nose. Releasing him from her mouth, she kicked up for air, gasping as she broke the surface. She barely had time to properly catch her breath before Loki was pulling her through the water and pushing her against the wall. However, she was surprised to find herself pressed back between her two lovers rather than the wall. Another gasp was torn from her throat as Loki forcefully grabbed her hips and began fucking her from behind, the surface of the pool rippling to the far edges and back.

"Fuck," she panted into the crook of Hermione's neck as he set up a relentless pace. Loki knew exactly what she liked, it was almost as if he was inside her fucking brain.

"It's your turn, beautiful," Hermione told her, voice husky with desire. The curly-haired witch slid her hands down Natasha's slick shoulders, stopping briefly to massage her pert breasts as they bounced. One hand lingering to pinch and play, the other moved lower, fingers finding her clit. She rubbed furiously as Loki bit Nat's shoulder.

"Oh god!" Natasha's back arched as her body began to pulse with pleasure. Behind her, Loki went still, his own orgasm finally breaking free. Nat accepted Hermione's kiss eagerly, needing more contact as she came apart.

When, at long last, the three of them stilled entirely, Loki withdrew from Natasha and gently kissed her shoulder. "Come, let us rest." Taking both female's hands, he guided them out of the pool and onto the warm patio.

They grabbed towels and settled onto the ground, Hermione in the middle while they curled around her. Kissing Loki and Natasha in turn, she finally broke the tranquil silence, "I have missed you two. I'm sorry for secluding myself the way I did."

"As unnecessary as your behavior has been, I do believe the "make-up sex" as you Midgardians call it, was thoroughly pleasing." Loki mumbled into her shoulder, earning him a playful swat.

"We love you regardless," Nat agreed, fingers combing through Hermione's damp curls. "Now, which one of us lovely ladies is going to break it to Sebastian here he's as red as a lobster?"

"Damn," Loki said with a grimace, his eyes narrowing as he took in his burnt skin.

"Don't worry, Loki," Hermione reassured him, "we'll make sure to lather you up with aloe later. Won't we, Nat?" She added a seductive wink that wasn't lost to Loki.

With matching squeals of delight, the witch and ex-assassin found themselves being peppered with heated kisses, the Frost Giant obviously remembering their ministrations from earlier with the sunscreen application. It appeared there was more fun to be had before the day was through. There was no complaining to be had, from any of them.


End file.
